Baek In Ho
Baek In Ho is the second male lead of the webtoon. He serves to reveal Yoo Jung's past and give an example of Jung's misunderstood intentions. Biography Childhood His parents died in a car accident when he was little, leaving him and his sister Baek In Ha to be adopted by his Grandfather, a good friend of Yoo Jung's father. After his grandfather died, his aunt became their guardian. She abused them very badly and when Jung's father came to visit them In Ha ran to him screaming for him to help, showing him bruises done by his aunt. So he took them in thinking that they could act as siblings to Jung, and somehow cure Jung of his 'weirdness'. He went to high school together with Jung. Due to some misunderstandings, he and Jung ended up fighting, and In Ho blames Jung for the accident with his hand. Appearance He is a half foreigner because both his parents were also half foreigners. He inherited blond hair and western features and even though he is only half western, he is often mistaken as a foreigner/Yankee. People find him attractive but they also think he looks like a thug. His style consists of a lot of ripped jeans and t shirts, making him appear like a jobless bum. Nevertheless, he is considered a very handsome man, even by Seol. Personality He is very confident of himself, almost to the point where he's arrogant. But whenever he brags he is saying it jokingly, most of the time. He's a care free person, one that doesn't plan ahead and lives in the moment. In a way, he is the opposite of Jung. In Ho acts with his fist first if he is faced with a problem, then realizes the consequences after. When he cares about a person he will protect them before he can think. He is the most childish out of all the characters, even though he is one of the older ones. He will easily get mad or fired up about anything. Like whenever he's around Jung, he can't keep his cool at all and he ends up being the one who looks childish. He is revealed to have a deeper side, however, later on. His dream in high school was to become a pianist, and he was a prodigy. Due to his accident with his left hand, he quit playing, and is shown to sometimes reflect back on it. He is shown to be bitter while doing so. He cares for Seol, saving her from her stalker and later on putting medicine on her bruises. He starts working in her parents' restaurant to pay for his piano classes and hand recovery himself without the help of Jung. Role in Story In Ho now works as a full timer in Hong sul's parents restaurant. He has resumed his study of the piano with a professor in Jung's university, who is revealed to have known him during his high school prodigy days. He is undergoing therapy for his hand at a hospital without taking financial help from Jung or his father. He protects Seol multiple times, and develops feelings for her. She later admits she finds it confussing being with him, for every time they are alone, she feels an emotion she can't describe. Category:Characters